Anthony
Anthony is a Vrykolakas Vamteen and the leader of the Romi Omada, based in Rome, Italy . He was transgenomised by a member of the Olympic Omada and then went on to start his own Omada in his home city of Rome, which he lead. He is also the transgenomiser of Jeanne, which inevitably lead to the creation of the Ethiopian Omada. Biography/Transgenomisation Francis was born somewhere in the year 1600 A.D in Coventry, United Kingdom. After living a fairly normal childhood towards the end of the renaissance period in England, Francis helped to maintain her father's farm whilst he was out making technological breakthroughs with other inventors. At age 16 Francis took sole responsability of the families farm and her younger brother, when her mother died of mad cow disease. She was transgenomised 1 year later, at age 17, when tending the farm alone, by a member of the Olympic Omada who intended to take her back to their current den. However Francis defected and refused to accompany her attacker which lead to a heated argument of responsabilities and inevitably a battle. She defeated her attacker to the surprisement of both and escaped. Francis reluctantly accepted that she would never see her brother or father again and moved to a different part of Coventry, dangerous considering there was a slim chance of her meeting somebody she knew in her past life. She lived alone and uncompromised for 350 years until transgenomising her first three victims; 23 year old Thomas Fletcher and twin 16 year olds Carry and Cassy Crippen. Fletcher died on the spot from multiple blood clotts due an allergic reaction to the new blood type, however both the Crippen daughters survived and became the first two members of Francis Madenview's Coventry Omada. The family of three were then visited by Solon, current leader of the Olympic Omada and also his secondary leader, Sophia Williams, thus highlighting how high of a priority the meeting was. After Solon heard of Francis' refusal to join his Omada and her plans to go rogue, creating a completely new Omada, he realised the effect it could have on the Vamteen community as a whole and decided to visit. Upon his arrival Carry and Cassy feared the worse and would not leave Francis alone with the newcomers. Solon informed the Coventry Omada that new laws had been put in place and as the largest and most powerful, the Olmpic Omada would hold sole control over the other Omadas and if broken they would be punishable by death. These laws came to be known as the Solon Act. Solon told Francis that in an attempt to stop an uprising of Vamteens, one of the new laws depicted that all transgenomisations must be declared to the Olympic Omada. He decided to allow Carry and Cassy to remain in the Coventry Omada but forced Francis to return to Greece for a short while to read the Solon Act and agree to be bound by the River Styx to it. After returning from Greece, Francis made a great leader, she took others into consideration and thought out every possible outcome and solution to a problem before taking action on it. There has been little change to the Coventry Omada from its confrontation with Solon to now, Francis Madenview still leads it and Carry and Cassy Crippen still remain loyal. Relationships: Hades: After learning about the history of the ten original Vrykolakas' from Acacius, Agatha quickly allied herself with them and secretly began planning a defensive strategy for herself and the rest of her Omada if Hades attacked. She declared to her Omada that he is a enemy of the Vamteens and thus automatically became an enemy of Solon. However by the time Solon became the leader of the Olympic Omada, a pact had already been agreed upon. The pact stated that as long as the Vamteens pledge the complete and utter alliance with the Gods and the Olympic Council, then Hades cannot and will not harm them. The relationship with Hades eased slightly from there after, but the Olympic Omada and Solon, and by extension Francis, will always remember what happened to the ten original Vrykolakas'. Solon: Solon and Francis have never announced outloud their feelings towards one another, however they both know that if provoked and given the chance they would attempt to kill the other. Solon threatened Francis' Omada and vice versa, they are theoretically on the verge of enemies. The two already oppose each other, they just need a spark to ignite the battle.